Flames, Water, and chicken soup
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: Axel gets sick from demyx getting him soaked. What happens when he tries to fix what he made happen? crack fic. implied Akuroku and hints of AxelXdemyx. OCness and mother roxas inside.
1. Prolouge

Axel walked around pointlessly in the Oblivion Castle looking for something to do. Axel continued walking around idly till he got a idea.  
'Why not torture someone?' He thought. He went down to where everyone was watching T.V. (Except zexion. He was reading...Oh and of course Axel.)

"Helllloooooo..." Axel said slyly scooting to block the view of the tv.

"Move." Luxord nagged, trying to see past axel.

"No thanks." Axel said.

Demyx squirmed on the couch annoyed by not being able to see the T.V.

"." Roxas said.

"Nope. Sorry Roxy." Axel grinned.

Demyx pulled out his sitar "Dance water dance!" He yelled and axel was hit with a giant water fall.

Axel spit and shook of the water trying to get the cold and wet substance off him.

"Move." Xigbar said. Axel walked ouy and went to go dry off.

'Great im probally going to get sick now...' He thought bitterly.

Just as Axel thought he got sick. He ralely ever got sick so of course Roxas worried about him. "poor axel." Roxas said.  
"Sorry.." Demyx muttered. "Not your fa-" Axel sneezed. "-ult." Roxas and Demyx looked at Axel with pity. Axel covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom to puke.  
"Nevermind it is your fault." Axel sounded hollow. His whole head was in the toliet bowl. "Fix this." Roxas said through clenched teeth to Demyx. "Or i'll hand you your head on a plate." Roxas threatened. "Yeah. Ok right!" Demyx said nervously. "Was that a sarcastic tone?" Roxas asked.  
"Since when were you his mom?" Axel asked from the bathroom."Shut up." Roxas called. After axel hurp-hurped a few more times he left the bathroom and layed in bed with the covers over his head.

Demyx sighed. "Roxas why don't you fix this?"

"Because he didn't make it happen." Axel said.

"Shut up." Demyx and Roxas said in unison.

"MAYBE I WILL!!"

Demyx sighed and walked out of Axel's room getting ready to fix what he caused. 'Should've used hot water...' He thought bitterly. 'he'd like that.'

Roxas chuckled and sat on the corner of Axel's bed.

'This will be fun' He thought and heard Axel's loud snoring. "...." Roxas sighed and left the room annoyed by Axel's snoring. 


	2. Attending to Axel

Once Demyx was outside he saw Marluxia in his garden tending to roses.

"You are the most feminene of us all....Except larxene cause she's a girl so....Yeah." Demyx rambled.

Marluxia ignored demyx and continued doing what he was doing.

Demyx sighed and kept walking. He'd portal but right now he was too lazy. 'Twilight town seems to be a good place to get medicine for Axel'  
He thought. He continued walking till he decided to get over with it. He portaled to twilight town and walked around aimlessly in a store that had a phramacy.  
'Cold medicine cold medicine...' He thought walking up and down the isles. He walked up to the pharmacist desk. "Uhm hiiiii i needed cold medicine? Where is that or do i need a perscription?"

"Its right behind you." The girl at the desk siled and pointed.

Demyx smiled. "Uhm thanks..." He looked at her name tag it said 'HELLO MY NAME IS AIRAKU.' "Airaku."

When Demyx turned around he swore he could hear the word 'idiot'.

Demyx grabbed a bottle, Payed for it and left. After a few secounds he decided to get soup for Axel too. He went back inside and bought two cans of chicken noodle soup.

He returned to Castle oblivion and went to Axels room. "Hiiii budddyyy....." Demyx laughed nervously.

"Bleh. Did you get me medicine?" Axel asked.

Demyx tossed him the cold medicine.

"Thank y-" Axel snezzed twice and coughed a copule of times. "-ou." Demyx smiled to himself for an unkown reason. "Hungry?" He asked.  
"Yes." Axel said. "And if your makeing food can you bring me a spoon for this medicine? I cant read the little numbers on the cup thingy."  
Demyx nodded and left to go to the kitchen.

When Demyx entered the kitchen he saw Zexion....Reading. Of course. "Hey zexy whatcha reading?" Demyx asked.

"Twilight." (A/N: I really hate twilight but i culdnt think of something for Zexion to read so...Yeah..)

"Cool." Demyx said. "That's the one with sparkling vampires riiiighhht?" Demyx asked.

"Correct."

Demyx walked over and pulled a pan out of a cupboard and put it on the stove. He then poured the chicken soup into it and turned on the stove.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked finally looking up from his book.

"Makeing soup for Axel." Demyx said.

"Oh. I see..."

Once the soup finnally cooked demyx grabbed two spoons and went back to Axel's room.

Demyx opened the door and threw a spoon at Axel.

"What took you so long?" Axel asked.

"You can only cook soup so fast." Demyx responded.

"Oh righhhhtt..." Axel said. "I forgot about the food, I mean soup..."

"Course you did." Demyx chuckled.

Demyx walked to the bed and handed Axel the soup.

"Here you go.."

Axel took a spoonful of the soup and gagged.

"I hate chicken noodle!!!" He almost yelled.

Than Axel erupted in many sneezes and coughs.

"You shouldn't yell you know." Demyx said. "It'll hurt your throught, And do that to you." Demyx laughed.

"Shut up." Axel said.

"Now eat your soup i don't care if you like it or not your going to eat it anyway it'll make you feel better." Demyx said.  
"Yeah right..." Axel responded takeing another spoonful of the soup.

"Im gonna go get a 's your normal tempture?" Demyx asked.

"150." (A/N: Axel controls fire and so his bodies gonna be hot in this fic. Just for the record when Axel is sick his tempature goes down.)

Demyx came back with a thermomiter and Axel opened his mouth when he saw it.

"Actually....This one doesnt go in your mouth...." Demyx said nervously laughing.

"WHAT?!??!" Axel yelled. His yell was followed by sneezing and coughing.

One tempeture checking later....lol...

"Your tempature is.... 100.." Demyx looked at Axel confused.

"Guess." Axel said.

Axel murmered a few more things than put his pants and boxers back on. (A/N: axel has cherry boxers so you fangirls know.......Squee.)

Demyx laughed. "Sorry about that its the only one i could find."

"Whatever..." Axel responded.

Just than Roxas came into the room. "Hey what's up hot head and slip'n'slide?" (A/N: I couldnt think of a nickname involving water than a slip'n'slide commercial came on so....yeah just do the math yourself. Its really an odd nickname so if you can think of one leave a review with it and if its good ill use it....)

"Slip'n'slide?" Axel and Demyx chuckled in unison. "Really?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. Now shut up."

"Ok roxy..." Demyx chuckled.

"How's axel doing?" Roxas asked Demyx.

"Im right here you know!!" Axel yelled.

"Right sorry. How do you feel Axel?"

"Like shit." Axel said falling back and putting his head on the pillow.

"But do you feel any better than before?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I do." Axel said.

"Well i'm gonna leave roxy you can take care of Axel now." Demyx said.

"Whatever." Roxas responded sitting on Axels bed once more.

"Have fun..." Demyx said and than left.

"I'll try." Roxas grimaced.

"Oh yeah and Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get me a pan or a bowl or something?"

"Why?" Roxas asked confused.

"I think im gonna be sick."

* * *

Ok so i noticed in the chapter before this...(The proluge) What Roxas said was cut out so just so you know roxas said "Move pelase Axel."


	3. Valentines day Plus Axels dream?

Roxas came back into Axel's room with a big silver bowl.

Axel grabbed it from roxas and started pukeing like a mad man.

"Kill me dammit put me out of this misery!!" Axel hissed between pukes.

"Axel..."

Axel continued pukeing till everything He'd eaten was in the bowl.

"Are you done?" Roxas asked.

"Yes."

There was silence than Axel broke it by saying:

"How come you haven't killed me yet?"

"I thought you we're kidding. Besides im not going to kill my best friend." Roxas said. Axel glared at him. "That's thoughtful of you now, At least knock me out!!"  
Axel bitched. Roxas sighed and ignored Axel's pleas of murder.

Axel sneezed about a million times."I swear if i had a heart itd be stopped right now.."

"Just go to sleep im sure you'll feel much better after you wake up." Roxas cooed.

"yeah right..." Axel muttered and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Roxas left Axel's room and shut the door behind him. 'Ugh what am i gonna do? He should be sick for a few more days and i really dont wanna baby sit him anymore!' Roxas walked around almost as idly as Axel did that yesterday morning.... Until he saw Larxene.

"Roxas oh roxaaaaaaas!!!~" She squealed.

"Uh?"

"Guess what?!" Larxene asked too enthusiastically.

"What..?" Roxas asked boredly. It didn't take long for Larxene to bore anyone out of their mind.

"Marluxia proposed to me!!!" She squealed and ran off yelling it to everyone she saw.

'Weirdo..'

Roxas walked around until he noticed it valentines day. 'I should get Axel flowers...' Roxas thought.

Roxas used the darkness to portal himself to twilight town. He went to one of the many shops (A/N: :lets make it the one Demyx went to)  
'Flowers flowers....Chocolates....Flowers!" Roxas saw flowers and dashed to look at them. Red roses, White roses, Pink roses, Yellow roses so many to choose from.  
'What whould Axel like?' Roxas thought. He walked around and Decided to just get Red roses. Roxas payed and left. 'Time to go back to Castle nut house...' He thought.

Roxas walked in the halls of Castle oblivion. He went to Axel's room with the flowers.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm?" Came from the bed.

"I got you something..."

"If its chicken soup you can forget it." Axel said.

Roxas laughed. "No its flowers. Happy valentines day."

"Oh well uh...thanks.." Axel said sitting up to look at the flowers.

"They're pretty..." Axel said.

"I thought you'd like them..." Roxas smiled.

"Thanks Roxy." Axel said.

Roxas handed axel the flowers.

"I love roses... Theyre so buetiful and fragile..." Axel said in awe.

"Heh heh.." Roxas smiled more nearly grinning ear to ear.

"I wish i could have gotten you something roxy.." Axel said.

"Nah its ok! Your sick you can get me something next year!" Roxas said.

Axel smiled.

"Maybe i can get you something when im better?" He asked.

"Yeah maybe..." Roxas said. "Im gonna go now Axel you rest up kay?" Roxas asked, His smile unwaverng.

"Yeah bye roxy."

Roxas backed up and left the room closing the door.

Axel closed his eyes and smiled.

"See you later Roxy.." Soon sleep over took the fire wielding red head and he had dreams about Roxas all night...

* * *

Wow i made it in time for valentines day!! i cant believe it! Hah hah this Chapter is short so i apologize but im working on a few other things so Sorry... Well i think we're nearing the end in Fire, Water, and chicken soup. One more chapter and an epilouge left. This story's been fun to write even if its plotless and has no point. Maybe i'll put a moral in it? Nah that seems weird... Since this chapters so dangerously short (Shorter than the prolouge gasp!!!...or maybe its longer....who knows..) I decided i was gonna put Axel's dream in it! hahaha really his dream is majorly pointless based off a Rp i did with someone but why not read it anyway? So here you are folks!: Axels dream!!

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat on the edge of the clock tower looking down at the city. "What a pretty view...Hey look Axel its Larxene!" Roxas pointed to larxene fighting heartless.  
Axel looked down at larxene. "She may be a pain in the butt but we don't realy have alot of women in the organization do we?"  
Axel chuckled to himself. 'If only you knew Roxas..' He thought. "OH yeah i forgot about theese!" Roxas exclaimed handing Axel a popsicle.  
Axel took the popsicle and bit into the corner. "Hey Axel?" Roxas asked. "Yeah?" Axel asked. "Do you think we'll be friends forever?" He asked.  
Axel smilied. "Of course i do." Roxas smilied and closed his eyes. "I hope so because even though your a idiot i enjoy being your friend."  
Axel laughed. "Thanks roxy you make me feel so loved."

"Hey whaddya say we take on the next mission together? I bet i can kill more heartless than you." Roxas said. "You can try but you'll never suceed."  
Axel said cockily. Roxas looked down again. "Hey look larxene's in trouble!!" Roxas and Axel dashed down the clock tower to where Larxene was.  
Roxas made the keyblade materialate and Axel had his chakrams at hand. Roxas charged at the moster only to be knocked back and land on his butt.  
"Man this things tough.." Roxas said as he stood up. Axel made the chakrams catch fire and than he threw them at the thing. Roxas dashed forward and hit the chakrams with his keyblade as they made  
contact with the monster, cutting it in half. Roxas looked around. "Oh man that was it? Just when i was getting warmed up too.." Roxas said.  
Roxas turned to Axel. "And next time do something." Axel didnt say anything. "Axel?" nothing. "Helllooo?!" No response. Roxas took his keyblade and hit axel in the head.  
Axel rubbed his head. "Ah i didn't hit you that hard." Roxas joked. "I think one of my spikes went into my brain.." Axel responded.  
"What brain?" Roxas teased. "I have a brain its a heart i dont have get your anatomy straight." Roxas looked at Axel. "Watch what you say or ill disect you to find out.  
"Do that to Demyx he's the one that says we have hearts!" Axel yelled. "Ah true. We just can't do it to Larxene we know she doesnt have one." Axel and Roxas laughed.

"We better go and get sleep." Roxas said. Axel nodded and they went back to the castle to get sleep. As roxas walked in the hallway he say Xion. "Hey xio-" Xion walked by without a word  
"I have no luck with girls..." Roxas thought outloud.

The next day...

Roxas paced around waiting for Axel with saix. "Roxas.... will you sit down and calm down?" Roxas shook his head at Saix. "Im waiting for Axel." He paced faster.  
"Roxas.... will you sit down and calm down?" "I don't want to." Thats when Axel's door opened, He was wearing black pajamas with flames on them. "Yo." He said.  
"Please dont tell me your going in THAT." Roxas said glancing at Axel. "No of course not. I just haven't changed yet." Axel said back.  
"get back in your room and change.... what a disgrace to the cloak...." Saix said to Axel. Axel turned around and looked back at saix. "Im going sheesh dog face.."  
Axel went into his room to change. "Well i never.." Saix muttered. "He was just joking saix." That when axel yelled from his room: "Was not!"

When Axel got out of his room fully changed and in his cloak Saix was seething. "Geez saix don'thave your panties in a bunch..."  
"The only reason im letting you to do this mission is...." Axel and roxas looked at Saix. "the only reason im letting you two do this mission together is because there is a large heartless reported there... and to get you out of my hair"  
Saix whispered the last part. "I heard that!" Axel yelled."So where are we going?"Roxas asked. Saix ignored the flamboyant red head. "Beast's castle."  
"Sounds like fun! When are we going?" Roxas asked. "Preferbally five minutes ago..." Muttered saix.

Somehow instead of going to Beast's castle they went to neverland.... "Roxas.." Axel muttered. "This is it this is we're i flew!!" Roxas yelled.  
Roxas attempted to fly only to fall on his ass. Axel laughed. "Maybe i need more of that sparkly dust..." Roxas said. "What sparkly dust? Crack?"Axel asked.  
Roxas glared at Axel. "Now wheres that lady..?" "The crack vender?" Axel asked. "Stop joking Axel i wasnt high.." Axel gave Roxas a 'look'. "Didn't you say you flew?"  
Roxas glared again. Just than a cannon ball zoomed past Roxas. "What the heck!?!" Axel and roxas both looked around until they spotted a ship. "Why're they attacking us!?!" Roxas yelled. "Do they need a reason to attack us?!" Axel yelled back. "Nah guess not.."


	4. Better again and destoryed cakes?

Omg! THis is the alst chapter before the prolouge!!!! that makes me soooo happy!! Lol... Anyway this chapters a song fic chapter but the song has NOTHING to do with the story. I just like it. Lol.

* * *

When Axel woke up the next morning he felt 100% better. He didn't have a runny nose, he wasn't sneezing, he wasnt coughing, he felt hot, in other words he wasn't sick anymore!!!! He got up and did a back flip. Just than Roxas came into the room.

"Im not sick anymore Roxy!!" Axel said happily.

"That's nice." Roxas said.

"Yipeeee!!!!!!!" Axel squealed and ran out of the room.

'Just like a child...' Roxas thought. He sat on Axels bed and fell asleep there for some reason.

With the crack crazed-I MEAN UH WITH AXEL!!!

"DEMYX DEMYX DEMYX DEMYX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel squeled and pounced on Demyx.

"Nice to see your better.." Demyx said prying Axel off him.

Axel hissed and rubbed his cheek against Demyx.

"Off. Bad Axel. Down bad boy." Demyx scolded axel.

"Im not a child Demyx! Im older than you are! I also have more fangirls and more fighting exprience...Not to mention more uhm 'bed skillz' "  
Axel said, making Demyx blush.

"Bed skills?"

I look alive I'm dead inside  
My heart has holes And black blood flows  
We'll do some drugs We'll fall in love  
And get fucked up While the world just shrugs  
With no thought logically

Axel laughed to himself.

"We all know its true Demyx..." He said.

"It's like you were never sick." Demyx responded.

"Great to have me back isn't it?" Axel asked.

"Actually i liked it better when you were sick."

"I hate you"

"Love you too Axel" Demyx said laughing and walking off.

"Riiight...."

We're wandering the streets so aimlessly  
I hate to see these kids being put down so painlessly  
And people say you dye your hair and wear tight jeans  
That doesn't mean that you can't scream and like loud noise  
You got a choice

Axel walked around idly once more. 'Note to self: Don't piss Demyx off this time but still annoy someone..' He thought.

Change of point of view...? GASP!!! ROXAS POINT OF VIEW!!!!

Walking around idly isn't very fun. I just woke up from my nap and felt sorta...Sick... I wonder if i caught the cold Axel had.  
God i hope not. That'd just suck...

Lol back to Normal point of view....

You have a voice  
And just because you show no love  
And hate on us You fucked our trust  
Now watch me thrust this knife called lust Into my chest until it bursts  
This love This hate It's burning me away  
It's hard to face that we're All the same  
This love This hate It's burning me away  
It's hard at times like these That never change

Axel, Still walking around, Looked for Roxas or Someone that couldnt make him sick again.

'Bored bored bored bored...' He thought and walked in a circle.

He sighed and stopped. He was getting dizzy..

"Ugh so bored!!!!!" He yelled.

"Not sick anymore?" A voice asked behind him.

Axel turned around and groaned to find out it was Vexen.

"What do you want frankenstein?"

"Don't speak that way to your elders you insolent pup." Vexen sneered.

"Right. Sorry Senpai.." Axel said sarcastically.

You're mad at the fact that your dad is an addict  
You're friend takes pills  
He claims it cures sadness  
I'm not here to attack and make your kids panic  
But it's just tragic the way you kids have it  
Everybody sins and it all begins  
It goes back around And nobody ever wins  
And you stab yourself in the back Everybody just relax

"Anyway im here to ask you if you've seen my Riku." He said.

"No and i don't wanna see him either." Axel said back smirking.

Vexen sighed and walked away muttering something along the lines of 'Stupid annoying idiot.'

Axel continued walking around boredly until he saw Zexion.

"Zexion zexion zexion zexiooon.."

"What for the billionth time do you want?!" Zexion bitched.

"Can you help me make food?" Axel asked. He wasn't allowed to use the kitchen since that time...

Flash back :O

Axel stood in the kitchen coverd in dough, fire and some other third thing. He was trying to make a cake but he sorta made it....Explode.

"Oops.." He said. He looked around and saw it was all over the walls, cabinets and floor.

Zexion must have had uncanny timing because he walked into the kitchen to see all the dough and crap.

"You have got to be kidding me.." Zexion groaned. He was in charge of cleaning the kitchen that day. Poor zexy.

Axel turned around. "Sorry Zexy-kun...If it makes you feel better this will probally never wash out of my hair." Axel said.

"That doesn't make me feel better..." He groaned.

End of flashback.

"Fine anything to keep your ass from makeing history repeat itself." Zexion said.

"Tee hee.." Axel laughed.

It all just hits so close to home  
We all got friends But we stand alone  
And your on your own From a broken home  
You keep the truth inside and it stays unknown Nostalgia  
hits and it's time to quit And everybody acts like it don't mean shit  
And your friend would stab you just to fuck some girl  
Put your hands in the air Scream "fuck THE WORLD"  
This love This hate

30 minutes later...

Axel and Zexion had made cake from lack of any ideas. Chocolate cake with chocolate chips and chocolate ice cream inside with guess what flavor of icing...Thats right vanilla(A/N: Bet you didnt see that one!)

"Can i lick the spoon?" Axel asked.

"NO." Zexion said and hit Axel in the head with the spoon.

"Meanie.. Just for that you get no cake.." Axel said.

"That's alright i dont like vanilla anyway." Zexion said.

"LIES!!" Axel yelled back.

Axel looked at the cake. It looked so good!!!!! But there was one problem.... Axel hated chocolate...

It's burning me away  
It's hard to face that we're All the same  
This love This hate It's burning me away  
It's hard at times like these  
That never change LET GO  
I'll bring you closer RIGHT NOW I'll hold on tightly  
LET GO We're going nowhere SOMEWHERE  
And things aren't over Hard at times like these growing up on the streets  
Hard at times like these We'll put you back on your feet

'Wow im dumb..' Axel thought glumly.

Now he was starved and staring at the cake didn't help.

'Oh well i guess i'll eat it anyway.' He thought with a sigh.

He had just grabbed the knife when Larxene ran into the kitchn, tripped and fell face first into Axel's cake.

Axel just stood there twitching. Larxene looked at him.

"Axel im sorry!!" She said fake consideration in her voice.

"IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!" Axel yelled with flames literally appearing behind him.

"EEP!" Larxene jumped up and ran away from Axel.

"Get back here!!!" Axel yelled following larxene.

This love This hate  
It's burning me away  
It's hard to face that we're All the same  
This love This hate It's burning me away  
It's hard at times like these  
That never change This love This hate  
It's burning me away And I fall to the ground when my tear drops  
and I get lost everytime my heart stops  
This love This hate It's burning me away  
And I fall to the ground when my tear drops And I get lost everytime my heart stops  
This love This hate  
It's burning me away....

* * *

Ha yes i forgot to add a disclaimer in any of the chapters so...

Axel:Autor-San does not own kingdom hearts. If she did i'd be gay with Roxas and demyx and Zexion whould be emo-er. Not to mention Saix whould be dead and isa whould be the main character instead of sora


	5. Epilouge

"Finally the last installment of flames, water, and chicken soup… So yeah. I added the disclaimer in the last chapter but there's something I've always wanted to do… *laughs to self and makes Axel wear a purple dress* No seeing Axel in a dress is not what I've always wanted to do…. What I've always wanted to do was one of those 'I'd like to thank blah blah' things. So… Here goes: I'd like to thank my best friend (My group's Demyx/Roxas… They know who they are…) and of course my mom….for giving birth to me… That's all for her so HA! Okay next is for my buddy Luxord (our groups Luxord idiots.) And Marluxia-Vexen-Donald duck…. Long story. And hum Aly yes Aly just cause she's awesome… Hmmm that's it…Oh yeah and I'm sorry for the long wait my computer broke and that…Sucked… Well anyway here we go ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and its all in Axel's Point of view… god I love him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Roxas.." I apologized for the billionth time. Not really my fault he was sick though., no one told him he had to stay with me when I was sick…. I blame Demyx for this actually.

"Shut up.." Roxas groaned. He was really mad at me right now for making him sick… I didn't really make him sick in my defense… Well, okay I did so shut up.

"He's just apologizing Roxas no need to act like your PMs-ing." Demyx chirped happily. My savior.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you both!!" Roxas growled and began coughing and sneezing much like I did. Demyx and I both gulped. Roxas was scary when he was angry.

"Ok im gonna… go.." Demyx said and nervously smiled as he backed out of the room.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" I yelled at demyx as he left.

"Just shut up Axel." Roxas growled. "And come to think of it, get out too."

"O-o-kay roxy.."I said and followed Demyx's lead and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"Demyx was right, he is like a PMs-ing lady." I sighed and went to my room.

* * *

Shortest chapter of all time. Last chapter too. So anyway I was just in a rush to finish. Reason why: Starting a new fanfiction!!!!! Thats right a new one, omg be amazed, what will it be about you may ask? well im not sure but i'll think of something. By the way, I know this chapter sucks dick...But the honest truth is i didn't try. Again why you may ask? I got a flame and i know flames shouldn't affect me but it did. Very, Very, much. Sorry if this chapter disappointed you people. Please, please, forgive me. I love you all? And until next time bye-bye!!!


End file.
